Wait, WHAT! Zombies!
by Hishiko-Chan1999
Summary: Riku Hatsune Joins a group of kids to make it through this hell of a world. She makes friends, kills those stupid idiot s we call zombie s and of course has possibly a little romance. But who will fight, who will die, and who will survive? Rating T may change to M. OC S ARE NOT ACCEPTED ANYMORE! BUT PLEASE STILL READ!
1. OCS Needed!

**Hi It`s Hishiko~Chan! I need some OC`s so if you have an OC you would like to submit please do! The dead line will be whenever I get at least 8/9 OC`s. This is what I need to know:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Sexuality:**

**Gender:**

**Clothes:**

**Sleeping Clothes:**

**Accessories:**

**Tattoos' or scars of any kind, and / Or Piercings ( and where):**

**Eye Color:**

**Body Type:**

**Hair Style (and Color):**

**Likes:**

**Dislike:**

**Habits:**

**Abilities:**

**Fears:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Weapon:**

**Upgraded Weapon:**

**Secondary Weapon:**

**Where She / He Was At Beginning Of Apocalypse:**

**Best Friends or Friends:**

**Possible Relationships:**

**Family (Dead, Alive, Or Zombiefied) :**

**Pet (Type and Name, Or N/A) :**

**Reaction Towards Zombie`s:**

**Reaction towards Riku:**

**Name: Riku Hatsune**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Height: 5`6**

**Weight: 112 pounds**

**Clothes: Red skinny jeans, a light blue spaghetti strap tank top, and a red and light blue Metal Mulisha hat **

**Sleeping Clothes: Black and grey basketball shorts, a black camisole, and a pair of those socks with the toe things that is rainbow colored**

**Accessories: A black, red, and white thunderbolt ring, a bunch of rubber bracelets, and a key chain with her mother`s, sister`s and brother`s pictures, and a limited edition Domo all her family chipped in to get for her **

**Tattoos' or scars of any kind, and / Or Piercings ( and where): Pierced left ear, and a spider bite lip tattoo, ( just the ball) also whip marks on her stomach and back**

**Eye Color: Left eye is brown and her right eye is blue Note: she is not blind**

**Body Type: She has a size E rack she hates (because it is too much too run with) and other than that a model`s body**

**Hair Style (and Color): She has her hair half up, half down, hair is down to her knees and her hair color is black with blue and red streaks through her hair**

**Likes: Reading, cussing, the colors red and blue, nature, bubbles, gore, love, weapons, and cute boy`s of any kind but no one can tell except her best friends, also the light**

**Dislikes: Perverts, fighting, zombie`s, bully's, and seeing people get hurt **

**Fears: People seeing her scars, the dark, glass being shattered, thunderstorms, and throw up I.E Puke**

**Habits: Correcting people, and stuttering when nervous**

**Abilities: she is nimble on her feet, she knows how to use a sword, gun, and knives, she can see far distances and jump high, and lastly she is quick thinking**

**Things She Has With Her/ Him: A iPod, a picture her 5 yr. old sister gave her, and an glass fairy statue thingy her 15 yr, old brother gave her **

**Personality: Rika is a semi-shy girl but only shy when it comes to cute boys and her family. She is very smart but she doesn`t want people to know that because she doesn`t want people to make fun of her like in middle school. She is very unselfish and doesn`t show much emotion because she thinks emotion`s are weakness`s BUT when she does show feelings it is around people she really trusts.**

**Background: When Riku was 12 she got kidnapped by her father who raped and beat her. She was made fun of at school because since Riku didn't get toys from her father she read and read and read so she was a "nerd". She got beat up a lot at school just to come home to get hurt again. No one knows this but her mother and brother, this also goes with why she is afraid of glass being shattered because it reminds her of when he repeatedly threw her into the glass tables he had. Her scars because she doesn`t want people to know what happened or ask questions, also the dark because when she was bad her father threw her in the basement all alone for up to 3 days. **

**Weapon: A hammer**

**Upgraded Weapon: M1903 Springfield rifle**

**Secondary Weapon: Wakizashi 24 in. sword**

**Where she / He Was At Beginning of Apocalypse: Sleeping on the roof**

**Best Friends or Friends: Whoever wants to be**

**Possible Relationships: Whoever understands her best**

**Family (Dead, Alive, N/A Or Zombiefied): Dad: Dead, Mom: Zombiefied, Sister: Zombiefied Brother: N/A**

**Pet (Type and Name, Or N/A) : N/A**

**Reaction Towards Zombie`s: Eeeewww then those m*****fu*****errs are going down!**


	2. Introducing Takuya The Sweet One!

**Note:**

" "is talking

"italics_" is flash backs or thinking_

My name is Riku Hatsune. The day the dead raised was the day that my old life ended. This is how it began.

I am doing something I do every day, skipping class. "It is soooooo boring up here" I thought out loud, might as well listen to my music, do something that will make sense in this stupid world. **They Said Oh Teenagers Scare the Living Sh*T Out Of Me**

**They Could Care Less As Long As Someone`ll Bleed**

**So Darken Your Clothes or Strike a Violent Pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you Alone but Not Me!**

**The Boys and Girls in the Clique the Awful Names That They Stick**

**Your Never Gonna Fit In Much Kid**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" WTF!? What the hell was

Tha/t she`s gonna burst my eardrums! I looked over the railing to see 5 dudes and one girl eating her,

Wait EATING HER! I must be imagining things… Her body is limp maybe this is just a movie shoot, yeah

J-just a movie shoot nothing t-to worry about, right? Yup see she just got up wow but how, did they

make her makeup so realistic! Oh she`s limping maybe I should go check if she is ok? As I walk to the

Door my black hair with light blue and red streaks swing silently behind me, as soon as I open the door I

Hear moaning, "Oh my god that sounds nasty ohhhhhhh I want to go look now" '_wonder what it is, I _

_Should go find out" _

As I walk down the stairs I realize that all I hear is that moaning, no students at all. So I get an idea and

Grab a random hammer I decided to bring today for some strange reason. As I'm walking I start

Humming the Mission Impossible song, I even stuck to the walls and stuff, acting ninja "I _hope no one _

_Sees me like this that would be soo flipping embarrassing I mean I am supposed to be the "ice-woman" _

_And "nerd" everyone hates so much and this, this would just make it worse. Then I realized something _

_(Sweat drop) then why am I doing this? Oh well this is kinda fun I wonder_- uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh- "what

The freak are you doing interrupting my thoughts you moron!" uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ""whatever" I say then I start walking away, then he suddenly grabbed me by my arm

And just when he is about to what looks like bite my shoulder something or someone, shot him in the

Head. "You should be more careful, you could get hurt" HE said

I turn around to find a about 5`9 guy wearing a white t-shirt under a black dress shirt, with dark blue

Faded jeans and what I think is black air Nikes. His hair was a bit messy (and spiky) blond, and over his

Eyebrows a little bit. He had the body of a male model. So to sum it all up _ .HOT!_ But I would

never say that, so I studied him with my blank face "What`s your name" he suddenly asked me snapping

Me out of my very embarrassing thoughts "R-Riku Hatsune" I stuttered. "Ok, well my name is Takuya

Lockheart, it is very nice to meet you" he asked as if he didn`t just shoot a LIVING person in the back of

The head. "So umm not to be mean or anything, BUT WHY DID YOU JUST SHOOT THAT GUY IN THE

HEAD!" "Ummm he wasn`t a guy he was already dead, and I saved you from becoming one of them"

"What do you mean he was already dead, he was walking, are you saying he was like a (gulp) a

zombie?!" Exactly!" He says "_ so I fall asleep on the for for like 2 hours tops and now I am possibly _

_teaming up with a super hot dude fighting zombies or dying. Hmmmmmm this reminds me of that show _

_The Walking Dead, so I am the main character like that Rick- _then I realize where I am again and ask

before I can stop the words " can I team up with you?" He has a thinking looks on his face then smiles sweetly and says "Sure"

_This is the beginning of the ending_

**Sorry if it is kind of short it is my first fanfic soo i hope i get a hang of it i promise by the end of the story it will be better than this. Oh and for my oc`s it`s first come first serve! :D**


	3. Introducing Renshu The Confident One!

**Oh! I forgot to add that Riku may seem cold hearted but she can`t control herself over cute people or things. Sooo it is normal for her to get all giggly and cute herself! On with the story! Introducing Renshu Chen! **

"First things first, we need to get out of the school" Takuya-Kun said ( don't even try to ask me how we

Got on a first name basis. "But shouldn`t we get other survivors, what if there are more people?" I said

Sarcasm dripping from my voice. I really don`t want to

Go walking every in the school, I would rather ditch this place and find people on the way. But of course

Takuya being the nice person he is has to just go ahead and not get my obvious sarcasm and say "Great

Idea Riku-San" _awwww man I am so stupid of course he wouldn`t catch my sarcasm he is to nice and _

_Sweet to realize it, stupid stupid stupid!_ "Hey Riku-San I don`t think there is more people

actually… can we just get out of the school" I think about it and realize he wants to leave,

YEAH! But I should ask him what he knows about the zombie`s and see if I can get a better weapon just

In case. "Ne Takuya-Kun what do you know about the walkers (zombies) and do you know where

Workshop is?" "Well for starters, I think they react to sound and can`t see or smell, and I think ( just

Going on a whim here) that they are attracted to power, oh and follow me it is in the E building. We

Walk as quietly as possible so they don`t find. Them of course Kami hates me and has to put a mob of

Zombies in front of the classroom, and of course my music ( I had put on loud) had to suddenly stop

Pause and attract the zombies toward us "lord Kami why do you hate me sooooooo!" I yelled my big

Mouth out attracting more zombies and out of the corner of my eye I see Takuya sweatdop. He he

Figures I would drag the most perfect guy to the death with me….. HOLY CRAP! "Takuya follow me I

see a place we can get away" I whisper he just nods with a determined look on his face so now it`s my

Turn to sweat drop. As we quietly make our way to the hole I saw in the gate, I throw my iPod in the other direction causing them to leave but a couple to linger.

**~ 1 hr later ~**

We have been walking for an hour straight; also it is going to be dark soon. "Takuya-Kun we should find

a rich person`s house or a hotel it is getting dark" "But why a rich persons house or a hotel" he asked. I

Rolled my eyes at his stupidity "a rich person's house could have weapons and it also has large hard to

Open gates, also a hotel has several stories and we could sleep in the suits which are kind of like a rich

Person's house. And though I prefer a hotel, we are in the rich people's street so we should just decide

Between with is the biggest and strongest gate I guess" "WOW! Riku-San you are so smart I never would

Of thought of that, and I thought you were going to be an asset only in skill!" Then he turned to stone and

Said "oops" by now I am already boiling over in anger "What did you just say! I will let you know I AM

The schools biggest nerd, and just because I just admitted I Am Smart doesn`t mean I am not

Experienced in fighting either. I am skilled in guns, swords, and knives. I can SEE far distances, AND jump

Pretty high!" "Ok, Ok I am so sorry Riku-San; I was just shocked that such a petite girl could be so great

At many things. Not to mention you are very sweet

Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush. Then I feel the warmth spread to my face and I know I am

blushing, "O-ok it`s ok T-Takuya-Kun" damnit I stuttered! Takuya just smiles and starts to choose a

House. But then I realize something, how do we get in the house without breaking the windows. Oh My

God I am so retarded. "Eh-heh um Takuya-Kun do you know how to um pick a lock?" I am so stupid why

Would a perfect person like Takuya know how to pick locks? "Uuummm yeah actually, you're kind of lucky

I can too because I have a feeling you can`t" I feel my anger boiling over again then he flashes me the

Goofiest grin ever causing me to melt. "Yeah I guess I am" I say all airy like "you know your cute when

You look like that Riku-San" Takuya says, I immediately blush "N-No I am not just pick the lock already"

"Done" he says, "ok, so now we should lock the gate, but not the house so we can keep someone on

Guard and we can switch off, so I will keep watch first since I had a nap before all of this, k?" "Well I don`t

want you to but if you insist!" he says happily, I sweat drop, "I am doing to take a shower then, k?""Ok" I

Say barely hiding my blush at the thought. No no no don't think of those things we are in a zombie

Crisis! While I am fighting myself in my mind I don`t realize that Takuya is done and out with only a

Towel around his waist showing off his amazing stomach. I almost drool, then I ask "why don`t you go

Find some clothes to put on this person is rich" and as an afterthought "try to find 2 leather jackets too

One for me and one for you, then we can look for food, find a safe place to sleep where we will also be

Able to see the gate. That is all unless you have any other ideas? He looks at me surprised then says"why

don`t we scope out for if there is zombie`s in here?" I didn`t think of that "yes great idea!" So we scope

Out the place and get everything done what we thought only took like an hour, but it was already 12:00

At night so I told Takuya to get some sleep. He of course did so, so I am sitting on the window sill

watching the aimless idiots we call zombie`s wander around. Auuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggg gg! I

Need to keep awake! Ok maybe I can take a quick shower if I lock the door? Ok I am going to take a

Shower! Oh My God this feels amazing, finally some hot water to wash this dried blood off of me!

Mmmmmmmmmmm this is probably the most amazing bath I have ever felt! Then when I get out I am

Suddenly freezing my butt off! I quickly get one of the many fluffy towels there and get out finding

Some clothes. All I could find was black and gray basketball shorts, a black camisole that was 1 size to

Small and those awesome toe socks that were rainbow colored. Then as I am walking to the room we

Have occupied I hear some people talking _oh Takuya must be talking to someone_ Wait TALKING to

SOMEONE! I burst through the door to see Takuya and another handsome boy sitting down across

From each other staring and BLUSHING at me. Then I realize it is probably because the shirt I was

Wearing was too small for my boobs, I sweat drop then smile deviously _I could have fun with this _I

Thought, so I sat down next to Takuya and hugged him, acting like I was scared, and said "T-Takuya~Koi

Who is t-this, why didn`t you tell m-me, I would`ve felt better to know you cared enough to tell me."

Then I couldn't help it I giggled loudly, I couldn`t control it. Then I realized Takuya was staring at me with

Wide eyes, then he smiled and said "Riku-San did you know that when you giggle you are very cute?" I

Blushed then realized that the other guy was still her so I stopped teasing Takuya-Kun and turned to him

and said" Hi I am Riku Hatsune what`s yours? Oh and what I did just then was an act to play with him, if

You didn`t know." He stood up and I finally got a good look at him. He looks about 5`11, and his body is

Athletic but more on the lean side, he had gorgeous dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black side zip

Jacket with the sleeves folded up over a grey long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, a black patrol cap, black

Fingerless gloves, black knee and elbow pads, black work boots, and an armband that says D88. His hair

Is black and short on all sides except his bangs which is about 1 inch and spiked up. Needless to say

Another HOT guy! He recovered and said "My name is Renshu Chen" "ok, ummm Chen-Kun can I call

You Renshu? Oh and how old are you, oh sorry? But ummm do you want to join our little group?" I said

Hopefully. "I am 20 years old, you can call me Renshu, and about joining your group" he said, then he

Looked at me smiled and said "great, but can I do one thing first?" he asked, I smiled brightly and said

"Sure what do you want to do?" "This" he said I looked at him questioningly then he suddenly ruffled my

Hair! "What was that for?" I said he replied with a simple "it just makes me feel better" Then

Finally realized this was not going to be a normal group that's for sure!

**Tell me what you think oh and please send in oc`s I worked really hard** **on this and as you see it was a LOT longer than the last one, sorry If I kind of got your character wrong if I did! I hope you will review it! XD**


	4. Introducing Sora The Hyper One!

**Ano, this is my third chapter! Introducing Sora! I hope you all like this chapter any ways onwards!**

So now we have a new guy named Renshu. He seems ok, but he still needs to gain my trust. I hope we

Can find some real weapons soon because I mean I have a hammer, Takuya has a nail gun, and Renshu

Has an expandable baton (sweat drop) how did we make it this far? Oh well hopefully we'll find more

Efficient weapons soon, we can`t go on much farther without weapons, right? "Ano, Takuya-Kun,

Renshu-Kun we need to find better weapons, I can do find with some kitchen knives but I don't know if

You can. Can you?" I ask. They both shake their head, "ok then why don`t we lock the gate and door, get

Some weapons and possibly more survivors, then come back and hole up here for as long as needed?"

"Ok, that sounds like a plan Hatsune-San" Renshu replied "Ne, Renshu-Kun?" I asked.

"Yes, Hatsune-San?" I hit him lightly on the head "Stop calling me Hatsune-San, call me Riku-San or just

Riku, k?" While he rubs his head he quickly mutters a "k". " Let`s go then, yeah" So we headed out towhat we hoped

Would be a easy trip.

**On The Way Back**

On the way back from getting our weapons which happened to be for me: an M1903 Springfield Rifle

(With a silencer) with a Wakizashi 24 in. Sword Takuya: M4A1 with a silencer and a red dot, also a six

Barrel shotgun and Renshu: USP .9 mm Compact Tactical Pistol with Tactical Light and a Kodachi. So now

We are on our way back only to see this KAWAII girl walking around whistling loudly, and I mean like

really loudly, if we don`t shut her up we might just attract zombie`s. Her ears perked up and she turned

To face us. She looked about 12 years old and about 4`7, wearing a black shirt under an orange jean

Half cut vest with a hoodie. Orange pants with blue streak down both sides of the legs. Black

Running shoes with a red dragon design. And fingerless combat gloves. A stainless steel dog tag

With a fox design on a stainless steel chain and a wrist band on her right wrist with a spiral

Design in the middle she is kind of short and a little muscular, her eyes are oceanic blue and her

Hair is black and messy. Also she has a little fox on her shoulder that kind of looks like Kira-

Chan. (Renshu`s pet fox) She looked at us for a second then widened her big, doe like eyes and

Ran up to us then yelled "OMG! ARE YOU GUYS A GROUP! CAN I BE APART OF IT!

PPPPLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE !" Whoa, that deffinatly attracted at least a couple of

zombie`s "Ok, so I am Riku, that`s Takuya, and that`s Renshu, what is your name?" I asked

"Ok my name is Sora; can I call you Riku-nee-Chan"? "OMG, KAWAII, of course you can call me

Riku-nee-Chan, as long as I can call you Sora-Chan!" I watched as she became dazed because of

Hugging me. (Like Clannad when Nagisa hugged Fuko)I sweat dropped, why does this always

Happen? Then I remembered that she wasn`t suited for zombie`s I mean she had a metal bat,

So I gave her my second katana and handed her my leather jacket "here" I said "where this it

Will help if they happen to bit you, oh and since you have a bat I assume you can use a kick-ass

Katana?" "Fuck, Yeah Bitch!" She yelled than whooped. Then all I saw was Renshu`s fist on her

Head, me and Takuya sweat dropped, while Sora started tearing up, so I went into straight

Mommy mode and hugged her and comforted her "shh its ok he is just a Meany" she pouted,

Then she said "hey why did you even hit me for"? Renshu looked at her blankly, then looked at

Me and blushed for some strange reason, then said "because you cussed and you are only like

12" she suddenly stood up whipped her pants then shouted "BUT RIKU-NEE-CHAN DOES IT!"

That's when we heard the rustling and the moans. Aw, shit, Sora groans then says "I shouted,

Didn`t I"? "Oh, but it`s ok Sora-Chan it was just an incident, no need to worry," then we got in

Our battle stances and prepared for one hell of a ride!

**Sorry if I took long to update. I had a lot of homework, but no excuses, let`s cut to the chase, shall we? Ok so um I am not really good at action scenes so the next chapter might not be the best but this is my first fiction I am just trying these things out! Well I hope you enjoy the story so far! :D ~ Hishiko**


	5. Introducing Carver The Quiet One!

**I hope you like it, oh but keep in mind it is my very first action scene, so please tell me what is good and bad, I want to improve! Thanks for Following as well, I wasn`t expecting to get any news honestly but thank you anyways!**

I shot left and right, I look too my left and see Takuya doing the same, look behind me you will see

Renshu, and then I look to my right and see Sora raising the Wakizashi I gave her. I shot at a zombie that

managed to get pass Sora, then realizing I was running out of ammo fast I switched to kitchen knives I

had. I got about 4 of them down then I realized all that was happening was that more we coming and we

were slowing down. I acted fast and jumped in to the horde fast. Uppercut, roundhouse, stomach,

kneecap, legs, feet, I kept going until I had a big circle of undead lying around me. I took my knives and

drove them through their heads. I looked around to see where Renshu,Takuya, and Sora was and I found

the guys unconscious and Sora swinging her arms lazily trying to keep the rest of the horde away. I

screamed and ran as fast as I could to Sora only to see a boy that looked about 15, and about 5`11

wearing Black t-shirt, urban camo cargo pants, red/black high top sneakers, and a slender,

athletic body. His hair was dark brown and teased into spikes. He was also wearing a silver

sports watch and black sunglasses with reflective lens. He had a mannequin arm for a weapon.

He was fighting them off, when suddenly an American shorthair cat came out of nowhere and

staring attacking the zombie`s, scratching and clawing them to death (literally) It wasn`t until

he turned to me, took his sunglasses off, and said "Yo" that I realized his stunningly beautiful

Grey eyes. I am blushing HARD I know it and I know he knows too because he just looked at me

stunned, then I realized that I should be helping, so I jumped in and helped with my punches

and kicks. All the time I cast glances at him, and sometimes I caught him glancing at me, but he

caught me a couple times. Then on the last zombie, we both killed at the same time while

looking at each other. Then blushed when we realized that we were staring at each other. After a

minute or two we recovered and shook hands, when I couldn`t handle that anymore and I

hugged him, crying into his shirt, sobbing and he just looked shocked. Then I quickly stopped

whipped my tears and apologized for his damp shirt I then looked at him and said " I am Riku

Hatsune, I am 17, and I want you to join our group you will be a valuable asset. I know because

you have made it this far with a mannequin arm, and I know that traveling alone must be hard

for you right?" He looked at me for a second and replied with a " I am Carver Four, I am 15, and

I will join your team, if my cat can stay, and if I can get a new weapon" I looked at him, then I

said " I will give you a new weapon if you do not leave, and your cat can stay we already have

two foxes" as soon as I said that our unconscious foxes woke up and jumped on either side of

my arm I looked at them, then at Carver " the fox on my left is Kira-Chan and on my left, I

mean my right is Echo, they are very great and I am sure your cat is too" So with that I gave

him a extra Ruger AC-556 Variant Semi-Automatic Carbine, and also a G17C. I told him to follow

me and see if he could carry anyone, he is surprisingly very strong and could carry Sora and

Takuya, so that left me with Renshu. Being as quiet as possible we made our way to our

hideout/campout place. With Takuya on Carver`s back with Sora in his arms, and me with

Renshu on my back.

**On The Way Back**

While we were walking and rounding the corner to the mansion, I felt Renshu stir, and his

breathing became normal. Then I looked at him only to find that his half away face is

EXTREMELY SEXY! I blushed and looked away before reminding myself to draw a picture of that

face. I took one look back to find him blushing like crazy, making his `I just woke up` face look

way sexier "if that is even possible" He jumped off my back and started stuttering "I-I…

Ummmmm… S-sorry, Riku, I-I Y-You`re Back was Uncomfortable so I-I (he is sweating

uncontrollably now) I Mean…. NO... Y-You`re back w-Was very comfortable I-I mean no that is

N-Not what I meant. W-Well maybe just A little, B-But don`t worry, you won`t have to do that

next time! Next Time I'll carry you! Anyway you want, Errrrr or um sorry I'll just walk away

now…" I looked at him sadly then when he was starting to walk away, I heard what sounded

thunder, so I grabbed the back of his shirt. He looked at me curiously, then I backed away with

my arms up and said " sorry, never mind, but you don`t need to worry, if anything I should be

thanking you, I mean you kept my back warm , it was getting kind of cold" he gave me a look

that said he didn`t believe me, then I heard a gasp and saw Sora blushing while looking at

Carver, and Carver slightly blushing, but I don`t know if it was because he thought she was

cute, or he wasn`t used to the attention. Then suddenly a arm came a pushed her off him, I

looked and realized Takuya woke up and was stretching not even realizing that he hit her. She

quickly got up, looked straight into Carver`s face and yelled "OMFG! You're freaking sexy!" He

blushed then smiled at her, and said very quietly, I mean I had to lean in to hear him, " you are

very cute as well" Then I realized Takuya and Renshu were confused so I looked at them, sighed,

and " When you guys passed out I didn`t realize it until Sora almost fainted herself, and when

she was falling Carver here, saved her and we killed the rest together, I asked him if he wanted

to be in our group and he said yes, so we were on our way back" They all took that in, but I

realized Sora knew I was leaving stuff out, so when we started walking I whispered to her "I will

tell you later" she nodded and we walked in silence, until we came to our mansion and found our

mansion lock open, but no zombie`s inside. We quickly got in and closed and locked the gate.

Then walked to the mansion and in the front door I saw someone standing there blushing at all

of us (even the boy) but of course except Sora. Then when we got closer, I saw….

**Hahaha… I am so evil right now. Cliffhanger, I hope I got Carver right, if not tell me, OH and Is Carver`s cat a color, and what is its name, boy or Girl? Well sorry if you are wanting more, but I will update soon, if you are lucky tomorrow, if not I hope you have fun imagining! ~Hishiko-Chan XD**


	6. Introducing Jonathan The Bisexual One!

I looked around and saw everyone was as shocked as I was. The stranger then came out to meet us with

a butcher knife for a weapon. He came out of the shadows and all I could think was `oh shit` This guy

looked about 17 and 6`4, he had on black jeans, a red and white Aeropostale shirt, black and

yellow Nikes and a red Miami Heat hat. He was wearing a silver necklace and his hair was short,

jet black color, with strands in front of his face, I also noticed his hair was died at the tips red

and blue ( like mine, but not streaks). He was tall and slim with light brown skin. But that was

just his clothes, hair, and body, his eyes were a magnificent sky blue, that drew me in, I hadn`t

even realized I was practically drewling over him until Sora being her was like " Hole Shitake

Mushrooms! You Made Riku Drewl but of course, she drewls over all of the guys we have! I

almost hit her until the totally SEXY boy (I use that word to much) started laughing a lot, so I

walked up to him and stared, he stared back then we both started blushing, a. lot. The awkward

silence went for what seemed like ever, until Takuya obviously still blushing from Sora s

comment said " what is your name, oh and do you want to join our group? " He looked at Takuya

then his gaze shirted to me and I could hear him mutter " Oh God…." Then he blushed

realizing I had heard him. He turned to the rest of the group then replied to Takuya " I am

Jonathan Carter, and I would love to join your group" he then turned to me and winked, I could

feel my blush "but" he said "I need a better weapon". I turned to the sack of weapons we had

and handed him a Glock PI1750203 G17 Standard 9mm 4.49, also a Shinwa Purple Night Ninja

Katana Damascus Sword. He smiled at me then his eyes went wide and his mouth made an `o`

and he said

"ohbythewayimbisexualdoyousti llwantmetobeinthegroup,ihopesocauseireallylikeither eandiwantto

staywithyouguyspleasepleasep leaseletmestay! I understood him fully and smiled my

sweetest smile, then turned to him and said something's I never say unless I am in my mother

mode " It is ok if you are bisexual, I would love to have you stay and I am sure no one else

would be mad just because you are bi, I mean a lot of my friends were and it`s not like they

tried anything, so I trust you completely because you have a nice aura, and I bet any guy or girl

could and would fall for you because you are a very cute guy, you are perfect in you own way,

don`t let anyone replace that, ok?" He looked at me with the cockiest grin ever and suddenly

pulled me into a hug, I was shocked, that was the most emotion I have ever showed to anyone

in a long time. NO! I wasn`t suppose to show emotion, I couldn`t that would make me weak, I

can`t be weak, they will hurt me and abuse me I am supposed to be apathetic no emotion. I

pushed him off then ran in the mansion and found a random room, quickly locked myself in it,

I had heard people shouting for me but I didn`t care, suddenly the door opened and Sora ran

in with a worried face on. I took one look at her and buried my face in the crook of her small neck,

she hugged me and petted my hair as I sobbed, all I could do was sob and shout "I am not supposed to show emotion! It is weak; they will hurt me again, and beat me up!" I felt Soras

body jolt with what I thought was sadness, but I just kept crying, not caring that Renshu,

Takuya, Carver, and the new guy Jonathan were in there. Then I realized I was probably hurting

Sora, so I took a step back and whipped my tears quickly while I sniffled, then I turned to them

and thankfully with more confidence in my voice than I thought I said "I am sorry for the

outburst please forget about what I just said "then as I walked out the room I felt a tug on my

shirt and I turned to see Sora sniffling softly, and the rest of the guys looking at me sadly. I felt

extremely mad at myself then and said "please do not be mad or sad, the past is the past we

can`t do anything about it, so do not be said, plus I think we have some fucking company" I

turned and saw that my outburst had caused about ten zombies to come our way. Sora shouted

a happy "Fuck Yeah!" only to get Renshu`s foot connected to her face. I turned and saw

Jonathan looking at me and blushing furiously while cracking his knuckles, a lot. Then Takuya I

saw was looking at me with his determined face all I could do was sweat drop at the scene. This

is goanna be one hell of a ride! That`s for sure!

**Ok so tell me, who do you guys think Riku should be with? Oh and I need more GIRL oc`s so that if Riku ends up with a boy, the rest can get at least a little something, so please more GIRL Oc`s I repeat GIRL ok, please tell me if it was good and if I should pair Riku up with someone and if so who? Thx For those who read and reviews it means a lot, I actually jump up and down with joy! XD ~Hishiko-Chan~**


	7. Introducing Fate The AntiSocial One! pt1

**I need new GIRL characters! So if you can come up with a girl character, please do oh and even if you have already submitted a character you can do another one but please make it a girl I desperately need more females! XP With that read on!**

I felt more confident since there were more people with us now. I just hoped that Sora wouldn`t ask to

many questions about what had happened in the mansion. I turned to look at the rest of my group only

to trip and loose my footing. "Oooooofffff" I then realized I could get attacked at any moment so I

quickly jumped away and back flipped into the edge of the little mob. That is when the aching started, I

could feel the stinging in my leg as I landed and I knew immediately, that I had sprained my ankle. But I

need to help keep these zombies dead. I used my knives as much as possible; I had only gotten 3 down

when I heard something that almost gave me a heart attack. I heard loud moans coming from a different

direction, then what sounded like a swish of a tree branch. I turned to Takuya a whispered in his ear

"tell the rest of the group we are leaving and going to try to find out what that noise is about, so we are

going to kill off the rest, get anything else we need, then highjack a car and follow that sound, ok?" he

turned to me flashed me his trust worthy smile and told the others. When they found out , they quickly

finished off the rest, then we all ran inside.

**In The Mansion:**

When they got in I quickly told Sora to be quiet and to follow me. While Sora followed me we found a

preteen girls room, but when I went to get her clothes, she told me to step aside and she did this weird

thing with all the clothes and some die, and scissors, then ended up with her own UNIQUE clothing. I

quickly got her a few panties and a bit a bras (you never know) then we headed to find some clothes for

me, while in there I remembered that she would need some pjs so I quickly got her some, and some

clothes for me then left to find a backpack to put food in. I found a huge duffel bag so I put a bunch of

food and water that won't go bad. Then since I still had more space I added some books, colors

crayons/pencils, an easel, paintbrushes, a sketch pad, all colors of sharpies, and pencils. With that filled I

walked down the stairs but as soon as I saw the guys I stopped dead in my tracks and blushed, they were

all so SEXY and/or CUTE! Then they all said their own form of greeting it went in order like this:

Takuya: "hello, Riku-Chan, and Sora

Renshu: "Hello"

Carver: "….."

Jonathan: Smirks "Hi Riku~Koi, Sora

I smiled and blushed…. "WAIT, WHAT!? Who did you call

Koi? We are not like that, plus there are other guys in this group, what makes you think I might not like

one of them?" Once I realized what I said I gasped then covered my mouth, I glanced at the other guys

and saw that they were blushing worse than me. I quickly stopped my blushing and looked straight into

Jonathan`s eyes and said "I do not wish for a relationship right now anyways, I need to look after Sora

and we ARE in a zombie apocalypse you know?" Sora then shouted, while hugging my side like a little kid

"yeah Riku-Nee-Chan is takin` care of me" then she humphed and puffed her cheeks out. I giggled

quietly hoping no one had heard it I looked around to see that only Jonathan had heard it and was

smiling straight at me, he then latched his arm around my waist pulled me into his chest and whispered

in my ear "you Riku Hatsune are a challenge, I like a challenge, I will get you soon enough" I shuddered

and pulled away, I looked into my other group members faces to see what they thought, Sora looked

completely clueless ( as usual) Carver was trying hard NOT to look at me, Takuya looked slightly sad, but

nonetheless happy, but one look at Renshu`s face and I knew I messed up, he looked heartbroken, and

know I have to totally gorgeous boys of which I liked. One was a sweet, confident guy, while the other

was an exotic, bad boy type. And worse of all is that they both want me, oh god I feel like Zoey Redbird

from The House Of Night Novels I had read and like the awesome character herself would say

I am in for a whole lot of Bullpoopie

**Sorry I didn`t show the next character which is Fate Gold by the way, but he will be next chapter so if you guys are lucky he will be introduced by the end of this week, if not sorry I will be busy because I have to help set up for the school dance this Friday, please no flames thank you XP**


	8. Introducing Fate The AntiSocial One! Pt2

**I`m back dattebayo! I Still need more girl characters so even if you have already made a character, then you can make it another one, but it has to be a girl! I will stop getting OC`s when I have enough boys and girls to make even couples, yu know, well anyways XD let`s get on with this storeh! XP**

We quickly got out of the mansion, and then we all scouted out for any big, almost indestructible cars.

Then out of nowhere Takuya comes up riding in a Humvee, all I could do was stare with my mouth open.

Then I felt someone close my mouth and looked up to see it was Renshu smiling bashfully at me. I

looked at him then glanced at Jonathan and saw him pouting, lol he was pouting, actually it's kind of

cute, WAIT! What was I thinking! Renshu is cute too! OMG I can`t decide! Suddenly Sora came up

behind me and said "Riku-Nee-Chan I saw you stuff extra stuff in out bag, what else you put?" I looked

at her with a bored expression then replied with a Uber bored voice "Some bras and some-

"STOP!" she shrieked. I smirked than said "say what? PAAAAANNNNNN" She looked horrified

"TTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYY?" She cried and hid behind Carver who raised his eyebrow at her.

Then I heard the swishing sound again so literally pushed everyone into the Humvee, and then Takuya

drove off. He turned the radio on (the car is soundproof) and my favorite song came on, it was

Ichiban No Takaramono

Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari  
Sore mo ii omoide datta  
Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da  
Mou kowaku nai  
Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru  
Dakara

Hitori demo yuku yo  
Tatoe tsurakute mo  
Kimi to mita yume wa  
Kanarazu motteku yo  
Kimi to ga yokatta  
Hoka no dare mo demo nai  
Demo mezameta asa  
Kimi wa inain da ne

Zutto asondereru  
Sonna ki ga shiteta  
Ki ga shite itadake  
Wakatteru Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai  
Matsuri no ato mitai  
Sabishii kedo sorosoro ikou

Doko made mo yuku yo  
Koko de shitta koto  
Shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo  
Kimi to hanarete mo  
Donna ni tooku natte mo  
Atarashii asa ni Atashi wa ikiru yo

Hitori demo yuku yo  
Shinitaku natte mo Koe ga kikoeru yo  
Shinde wa ikenai to  
Tatoe tsurakute mo  
Sabishisa ni naite mo Kokoro no oku ni wa  
Nukumori wo kanjiru yo  
Megutte nagarete  
Toki wa utsuroida  
Mou nani ga atta ka  
Omoidasenai kedo  
Me wo tojite mireba  
Dare ka no waraigoe  
Naze ka sore ga ima  
ichiban no takaramono

At the end of the song I opened my eyes not even realizing that they were closed and that tears

were silently falling down my face. I didn`t even realize that Takuya had turned the volume

down and that everyone was watching me, listening to my sincere words, hearing my cry from

my heart. I turned to look at them and I saw that Sora had tears falling down her cheeks looking

like she understood, understood all that I went through just because I was strong, and at that

moment I realized that I am nothing like this group of people, they are all stronger than me in

where it counts, they are stronger than me emotionally, I may be stronger than some of them

physically, but when it comes to my heart, my soul, I was weak. I couldn`t stand that they all

looked at me thoughtfully, sad, or just plain confused. I looked at them then quickly whipped

my tears " I am sorry for being such a burden, I cause to much drama you shouldn`t have had

to hear that I am pretty sure I was horrible " I laughed, singing was always just a hobby there

were plenty of other people who were better anyways. Sora shocked me by being serious and

saying " Riku, that was very pretty, you should sing more often, so you can sing me to bed like I

imagine my momma would" I then gasped and looked at everyone I then said "Tell me what

family you have then we can go look for them after we find out where that swishing sound is

coming from" Everyone looked uncomfortable with saying so I went first " Well my dad is dead,

good riddance, and all I have left is my mother, sister, and brother, who is next?" Takuya

cleared his voice and said (without taking his eyes off the road) "Well I have my dad here, but

my mom and sister are in America, what you mean by good riddance?" "Well" I started " I will

tell you guys but not now, maybe another time I just don`t feel comfortable saying it right

know, when I tell you though, you guys have to tell me about you guys too, Kay? Kay." I looked

at Sora and she nodded and said "ok my mommy ish dead, and my daddy ish not." I looked at

Carver, and then Carver turned to me and replied "My good for nothing Father is alive, my

mother is dead" I calmly nodded and turned only to lock eyes with Renshu, we both blushed,

then he said with A LOT of confidence "My mother is dead, my father is a zombie, and my sister

is out there somewhere" I smiled softly then turned to the last boy "and you?" I asked he

smirked at me causing me to blush than replied lazily "well my dad, and brother are dead, so

only my mom". I stood up faced everyone and said " I will find your guys' family, and I will help

you through hard times, under one circumstance, we will become our own family, even if we

find your real families, we will always be together" I stuck my pinky out and watched as

everyone but Sora`s pinky stuck on, then I looked at Sora, who said one word, I had always

wanted to hear from anyone say to me "Friends" she said then grinned while sticking in her

pinky "Best friends". I smiled great fully and made everyone have a group hug, well except for

Takuya, cuz well he was driving. In the middle of my happiness 4 birds came out of nowhere

and started tapping on out glass. I told Takuya to stop then I jumped out with Sora clinging to

my back. I saw a red bird, then a blue one, a brown, then at last a grey one. I started to follow

them with the rest at my side and we came upon what looked like a 16 year old 5`9 boy

wearing Plain black shirt, black jeans, black socks, and black sneakers, he also had a necklace

with a crystal. He looked slender, but muscular and his hair was spiky and red and black. And he

was reading a book… I walked up to him and said quietly "Hi, I am Hatsune

Riku; I hope you will consider being on my little team here, after all the more the merrier,

right?" I saw him look up and I got lost in his eyes, they were the perfect shade of red and made

me want him to be mine, but I quickly dismissed the thought because I have enough boy

problems. He turned to me and said in almost a whisper "I am Fate Gold, and I am not so sure

of joining your team, are you guys loud?" I giggled lightly and said "Sometimes but they really

are a great group of people, they may be load sometimes, but they know how to take care of

themselves. I probably would have died from suicide or something had it not been for them." I

smiled warmly and put out my hand "will you join us?" He smiled and replied, "Sure" And so we

walked on to the group, and into open arms.

**Well there is the chapter, oh but one thing, I'm thinking that the group goes to like 7/11 or something and gets alcohol, and some people end up drunk, and then the truth comes out, along with, feelings and thunder. Yeeeeesh thunder freaks me out, but oh well, so stay tuned and I will be introducing the next character soon her name is Kiko Manashi. Stay tuned! XP **


	9. Introducing Kiko The Carefree One!

**Ohayoo, Konban WA! Gomen. I am sorry for taking so long, but I hope you like this chapter, I will try to update at least 2 more new chapters this week, on with the story! Introducing Kiko!**

I have been with my group fighting the Zombie apocalypse for like 2 days now. I have many great people on my team, though people are almost always clashing. Our newest member is Fate; he seems ok and is probably one of the most level-headed people here. Right now, we are looking for a new place to stay because well, Sora said she knew the area, but was actually lying, so now were lost. I wonder if we can get a hotel this time that would be nice. We could get those big hotel rooms, and separate but stay close together.

"Riku-Onee-Chan!" Yelled Sora, I looked at her annoyed then realizing her puppy dog face I giggled and replied "yes, Sora-Chan?" "Well" She started "I found a hotel!, we should go in there "She pointed at a huge 5 star hotel. I grinned and marched away, followed by the rest.

**At The Hotel**

Sometimes having a huge group has its advantages, especially since now we are surrounded by zombies! I took out my sword and saw Fate, Jonathan, Sora, and Renshu do the same. But Takuya took out his M4A1, and Carver takes out his Ruger. We charged the zombies head on and took out most of them, doing our best as to NOT let Takuya and Carver fire too much. But of course as always KAmi hates me and makes a bunch more of them get attracted our way.

Just then a zombie comes behind me so I back flip back and land on my right ankle, the one I sprained just a little bit ago, I start falling back only to get caught by a girl with messy brown hair, and bright green eyes, just then I felt envious, I want her eyes. She smiles toothily at me then starts killing the rest of the zombies, so I just sat down and slowly touched my ankle. I had to hold back the wince, ouch that hurt!

I looked around to find the girl coming my way, that is when I got a good look at her, she looked about 16 and 5`7, she has messy brown hair that ends between her shoulder blades. Her bangs cover her eyebrows and are also messy, A black shirt with a leaf symbol (like from Naruto) on the back, a black sweater with a red dragon on the back. Dark navy blue pants, black combat boots, fingerless gloves and a dragon shape necklace.

She took in our group, and then suddenly hugged me. She looked at me concerned than said out loud "why are you fighting if you are injured?" I tried not to yell at her for saying that, but almost instantly I was in Renshu`s arms bride style, with our whole group (except for Carver and Fate, who just looked at me confused and concerned) asking me things like "are you ok? When did you get hurt? And of course Why didn`t you tell us?. I sighed then replied in a bored voice "I would have been a burden, you mustn't worry, and I can walk you know?" Renshu looked at me then shook his held and held onto me more firmly.

I sighed then turned to the girl and asked "What is your name, oh and do you want to join our group?" She smiled at me again then said "I am Kiko Manashi! And yes, you guys sound like so much fun!" I smiled then said "alright, let`s go inside "And we all walked in.

**Inside The One of The Rooms They Got**

We had decided, that 1 or 2 of the boys would stay with us the girls, while the rest of the boys would stay in another room right next door ( The rooms are connected with doors) some of the boys (Jonathan) whined about wanting to stay in our rooms they did. Room 1 is me, Sora, Kiko, and Jonathan ( risky right?)

Room2 is Fate, Renshu, Takuya, and Carver. When we all got situated, a happy yell rang out and we all turned to find Kiko holding a 24 pack of alcohol! She was all excited then suggested us to drink some. Jonathan took some, then said I should (he called me a baby when I said no) so I did, and Sora did and of course Kiko did, I know, I know! Not a good amount of people, and I know Sora is just a kid, but hey, it`s the end of the world, why the fuck not? When us 4 got drunk, we decided to play truth or dare, and everyone got dragged into it, and we started.

**Truth Or Dare?**

Kiko turned to me first and said "Truth or dare?"

I wasn't really paying attention and said "Dare"

She thought about it for a second and said " I dare you too kiss someone!"

I blushed bright red, then trying to play it off, smirked then licked my lips and replied "Who?"

She looked around the room, then her ears perked up like a doggies and said" ME!"

I looked at her confused, as did everyone else, but she replied with a simple " I am not like that, but I am curious, you can`t tell me you guys have never thought about it!"

All the guys shook their heads no, but me and Sora sadly said yes, I mean honestly how come only girls are curious and not boys?

I looked at her then said "Kiko" She turned then I kissed her, she blushed bright and I smirked into the kiss, I pulled away and smiled, "hey" I said "guess what?" She turned to me still a bit red and said "what?" I smiled and said " You were my first kiss" That made her a tomato. I laughed then smiled, I turned to everyone else. Everyone looked the same, shocked. That is except for Renshu who looked at me longingly, and Jonathan who looked kind of mad and envious. I smiled then stood up, and declared "I am taking a bath, anyone wanna join?" I then turned to Jonathan and Renshu and winked at them, they turned 10 shades of red, and I giggled quietly. I turned to Kiko and Sora who nodded, and came with me to bath.

**In The Bath**

I got in and caught Sora and Kiko staring at my back and stomach, I smiled softly then said, "I will tell you all about it later" they nodded then turned to my breasts, their eyes widened and I laughed, Sora suddenly yelled "BONZAIIIII!" then jumped in, Kiko carefully crawled in then turned to me with devious eyes and started groping my humongous boobies! I squealed then shrieked "KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! Kiko don`t touch me there!" I heard a thump outside, so I quickly got out, along with Kiko and Sora, and we got dressed in our sleeping clothes. Sora was wearing a black tank top a blue baggy shorts, and Kiko was wearing a long button top with boy shorts. I opened the door to see Jonathan with a bloody nose in a daze. I smiled and playfully shoved him, I then went to the bed in our room and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**Middle Of The Night**

_Boom! Crash!_

I instantly woke up because I realized that sound, that was thunder. I am terrified of very little things, one of those things is thunder. I was always afraid of thunder, and when my father found out he told me to compare me to thunder, which made me even more frightened of him and of thunder, because my father beat me.

_POW! Smash!_

I sniffled then started to cry a little louder than silently, but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

_I will be ok, everyone will be ok, it can`t get me-EEEEEEEEEEE!_

Suddenly I was enveloped in soft arms and looked up to see Jonathan. I felt him touch my cheek, then he slid the ipod we found that had earphones on my head, and leaned me against him, I smiled softly then said

" I am sorry for waking you, I didn`t think I could wake anything"

He sighed softly then replied "I was already awake, I didn't know you were afraid of anything, let alone thunder, I thought you were I dunno going to be fearless, and fierce, but you are actually calm, and sweet, and….fragile, right?"

I shook my head yes, he grinned happy he was right, I looked at him then while listening to Crow Song from Angel Beats, I fell asleep clutching onto him, and looking into his Sky Blue eyes.

**I hope you guys liked that little Jonathan and Riko moment, please take my polls on my page! I hope I can find out you know? Any wayzzz Thank you for reading my storehhh, Sayonara!**


	10. Introducing Nikkita The Patient One! pt1

**New Chapter! There is gonna be a little rivalry in this chapter between two boys fighting over Riku! Guess who the boys are! Introducing Nikkita!**

"Iku-… Iku-…..

"Go away" I mumbled

"RIKU!" I jumped up and saw Jonathan on the floor, Sora confused and mad, Renshu sad and mad, and everyone else confused.

"What happened" I asked, Riku looks at me then says "You fell asleep with him, that`s what happened!" I blushed then mumbled a "sorry". I looked at Jonathan then asked "why is he on the ground" I smirked then burst out laughing, along with Kiko and Sora. Everyone else just smiled and nodded or just stood there. Once we had settled down Sora told me what had happened.

_Flash Back_

_Sora woke up dazed then looked to the left and saw Riku in Jonathan`s arms, fast asleep. She suddenly realized what was going on and whacked Jonathan upside the head with a rolled up newspaper._

_Jonathan jumped and fell down, causing everyone else to wake up, Sora quickly explained to them what happened, then Renshu got mad and charged Jonathan, but just in the nick of time Takuya and Fate to hold him back. Everyone looked at him and Takuya quietly said " I understand that you are mad Renshu, Riku has made a big difference in our lives, and I know many people are made for her not being with us instead, but I am sure she had a good reason. " Damn straight she did" said Jonathan "I was awake during a thunderstorm that happened last night, and it just so happens then she is frightened of thunder. She tenses up and can barely move, she was crying, and we all now she does not show her emotions willingly, she probably had a horrible past connecting to it, and always had to face it alone" At that Renshu calmed down a little bit, and they woke Riku up._

But, Sora thought, No one knows that I hate the thought more than even Renshu.

Suddenly Sora tensed up and pounced on Jonathan, Riku had to hold her back, so she didn`t inflict any real damage. When Sora calmed down, she said "You know I wish I could get away from here, I wish I could, just get high enough to fly. Even if for a little bit" Then she walked into the other room. She sat down on the bed. A couple minutes later she felt the weight on the bed shift and she knew who was sitting with her.

Riku

"Sora" Riku started " You have to understand that, I might eventually be with one of them, but I want you to be ok with it, please do" Riku said it with such a sweet voice Sora wanted to ( No offense) throw up, this was not the Riku that she loved (as a sister) not the Riku who was like her mother she always wanted, but never had. She sounded like her father, who left with deathingly sweet, but bitter words.

"NO!" Sora Shouted, making Riku cringe slightly " I won`t let you!"

"And why is that?!" Riku said becoming more demanding "You are JUST a KID! I am sorry if I am being harsh I really am but, I can`t help it!

"NO!" Sora shouted again, tears brimming her eyes, she didn't want to lose someone else important to her, she couldn`t.

"Why not!" Riku yelled not completely understanding why.

Sora finally let`s silent tears fall as she yells, her voice breaking "Because you`ll leave me like my parents did!"

Sora then runs, not knowing where she is going; only knowing she is going someplace high off the ground. To touch the sky.

Leaving a shocked Riku with tears falling, though not understanding why she is weeping for the child, who understood her best. Her best friend, just left, and she couldn`t do anything about it.

**Cliffy! I hope you like it! XD sorry it isn`t very long, I have a sort of writers bloke, and I might not update this week because there is a school football game and it`s the first one! I am not going to watch, cuz sorry football lovers, I really just go to hangout! But there SHOULD be a update by Sunday or Monday! XD Hope you liked, please review!**


	11. Introducing Nikkita The Patient One! pt2

**Sorry for not updating last night! I fell asleep almost halfway! : I am sorry! Gomensai! Well anywayzzz! Let`s see what happened too Sora! By the way, in this story I will make different P.O.V`s from now on! XD This chappie is mainly Riku and Sora though! Well, to the story! XD BONZAI!**

Sora P.O.V

I NEED TO KEEP RUNNING! I can`t stop because there is nowhere to go. I stop and look around, I am under a large cherry blossom tree, it looks so peaceful…. As if.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh- Zombie moans. Sigh, I quickly climb the tree when I got to the top I see a bunch of z`s under me. I turn around to lean against the tree branch, but as I turn I feel a slight pleasure on my neck lift. I feel my neck to see that my dog tag isn`t there anymore! NO! I turn back down under me to see my dog tag has hit a zombie in the head and slipped down under him. I curse myself, Oh Kami! Why Do You Hate Me! Aw shit, I am turning into Riku! (Sweat drop) Well… Maybe falling into a pit of zombie`s is better than having people always leave you behind…

I am falling, it is a nice feeling actually I thi- ACK!

Someone caught me, I turn around and my eyes widen as I see

a girl with Long Rust colored hair with Emerald colored streaks, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, a black sweatshirt, and black combat boots with blue laces. I gasped as she took in the sight of the two Uzis, and the one Katakana. I looked up to find herself face-to-face with beautiful Jade colored eyes. I looked at the (what looked like) 14 year old girl, she looked about 5`6". I took in all her beauty until I stopped at the girl's hands which were holding securely on the back of my shirt, and then I chocked realizing I was not breathing. The girl quickly pulled me into the tree, while I realized her eyes turned light and dark orange for a second then quickly turned to Jade again.

I blinked then rubbed my eyes, did I imagine that?

The mysterious girl looked back at me and saw me rubbing my eyes she giggled lightly, and I realized her voice was even quieter than Riku-Onee-cha- I mean Riku-San. She looked at me shyly then said quietly "I am Nikkita Forest, I am 17, and yes my eyes changed color, it depends on my emotions" I smiled than realized that my dog chain was STILL on the ground, I growled ferociously then attacked her still on the tree. "Why did you stop me?!"

I ask "my chain is still down there!" Her eyes flashed red, and stayed that way, she suddenly sat up and growled back, "I have it right here!, you are lucky I got it too, it`s day and I could barely see you!"

She lifted her hand up for me to see, and there it was sitting in her gentle hands. I sighed and lay back, only to hear my name being called from the person who I cherished most in this zombie-land.

Riku

Riku P.O.V

When Sora First Ran Away

I couldn`t think, all I could do was cry. All I could do was be the weaklings I promised myself I would be. I just lost someone very special to me, and I don`t know If I could get her back. I crawled into the bed we were on and I started sobbing, clutching onto the bed sheets for dear life. It didn`t take long until Jonathan and everyone else burst in, they all rushed to me and all I could do was sob and shake my head…

After about 20 mins. I finally calmed down, then Kiko asked in a very nice, soft voice "Riku, where is Sora?" I looked at her then stuttered out "S-she left me be-because I was b-being self-fish!" Kiko looked at me then dashed out the door, along with everyone else but Renshu; he looked at me sadly then dashed out the door with everyone else.

30 Mins. Later

I was running, to anywhere that it`s possible to get up high, all I could look around and shout her name over and over. I didn`t care if any zombie`s could hear me.

Suddenly a cherry blossom fell on my nose, I looked at it, and focused my eyes, I could see Sora! I smiled gleefully and shouted her name "SORA!" She looked at me happy and slightly confused, and then she looked scared for her life. I halted, was she afraid of me? She suddenly stood up and screamed "Riku!, look behind you!" I looked behind me and dreaded what I saw; it was a five-year-old, with pure black hair, and brown and blue eyes. She was a zombie. And she was my sister.

Sora P.O.V

I saw Riku and told her there was a zombie behind her, sadly it was a child. I saw Riku turn around and stop dead in her tracks. I wonder why? Usually she wouldn`t stop to fight or find someone she cared about, I looked at the zombie again and realized, that the kid had pure black hair like Riku, and a Blue and Brown eye on the opposite sides of Riku. I realized then, that was Riku`s little sister, and she was a zombie.

I looked at Nikkita and yelled "please help her! That is her little sister! She might not be able to do anything!" Nikkita`s eyes flashed Dark/light orange and stayed that way. She jumped to the ground and dashed to Riku, she scooped Riku in her arms and slashed the little girls head off, then jumped back into our tree.

Riku was shaking, and it was visible, but she wasn`t crying, it`s as if she went into a state of shock, but I guess I wouldn`t be surprised, I would be shocked too.

Rrrrrrmmmmm rmm rmmm rmmmmmmmmmmmm

What is that? I looked up to see the rest of the gang in a tank, and they were waving happily. They looked relieved but I realized that Takuya and Renshu saw movement and looked directly at Riku, they looked concerned and rumbled up to us.

Everyone looked at me, then Riku, then Nikkita, first they asked in unison " who is this?" All I could do was simply answer back "Nikkita Forest and she is a part of our team" Then they look at Riku and just when I was about to answer, Riku raises a pointed finger to the little girl we just re-killed.

They all rush to it and come back pale faced. They realized that was Riku`s sister, and they can`t help Riku one bit. Suddenly Kiko turns to me and says quietly " Sora, go and comfort Riku, she needs you most here" I nod and walk to Riku.

She is still shivering, but still NOT crying, it`s almost as if she is so shocked, she can`t process it. "it`s ok" I say, and she looks at me happily with hopeful eyes "we will get through this, Hatsune-San"

I mentally cringe at the word, formalities are not my type of way to talk. I glance at Riku and become shocked, she has tears falling and she is looking at me painfully, all the words that can go through my head is

What Did I Just Do?

Riku P.O.V

She just called me Hatsune-San. She just called me Hatsune-San. She just called me Hatsune-San. That is all I can process. That my little, five-year-old sister is dead, and the only thing I have that is close to a little sister now, just used formalities.

Maybe if I just locked myself up all over again, maybe if I don`t talk about my feelings to anyone, just maybe I can be strong emotionally. With that I stand up and walk over to the new car whipping my tears like nothing just happened.

When I sit in the car, I am now locked up, nothing can get past now.

No one`s P.O.V

They all watch as Riku walks into the car, and sits down calmly with a bored expression. She looks the same, but they all know this is not the real Riku, they know because her eyes. Her eyes,

Have lost their spark, now they are lifeless, and they know she will never be the same.

**Like it? Sorry for the long wait! I got grounded from the computer, but anywayzzz hope you liked it! XD **


	12. Josh and Claire! XD

**So this is going to be almost everyone`s P.O.V but not so much Riku, I hope you like it, I got a lot in store! XD**

Kiko P.O.V (they are in the car)

I hope, actually know that Riku is not ok. Yes that`s right I am not as stupid as you think I am, I can be smart you know. Anyways, I hope Sora understands what she did, Riku seems very fragile, I wonder what happened to her in order for her to be so locked up and fragile. I mean she is very pretty and could have guys falling all over her, but she doesn't flaunt it. Is she scared or something? Maybe something happened, I should ask her.

"hey Riku?" I asked "what is your past like?"

I saw her give a pained expression then begin slowly but strongly

" When I was 12 I was kidnapped by my father who had just left because my mother divorced him.

Anyways, he came on a Tuesday after school, everyone was there. He came and snatched me claiming I

was his and he was taking me whether my mother liked it or not. My older brother, Ryo, tried to stop

him but my father was to strong and cut my brothers cheek, at this point I was crying" She looked at me

than laughed and said " how weak I was" How could she think that?! "I agreed to go with him if he

left my mother, my brother, and my little sister" She chocked on that part "alone. When I got to his

living space, he r-raped me and b-beat me. I was beat up at school too, I was a nerd because I had no

toys as a child, so I read and studied." She stopped and looked at me than said while laughing "Do you

know how funny it is to lose your virginity at age 12?" She than closed her eyes and said "that is my

story, and if my father isn`t a zombie yet, I will kill him personally myself, I was saved by the authorities

at age 15, and they never found my father, so I will personally kill him myself." With that she smiled and

fell asleep.

Sora P.O.V

I can`t believe that happened to her, and I thought that I had it hard. Suddenly some kind of smoke got in the car. I widened my eyes realizing what it was. Sleeping Smoke! Then I fell into a dark sleep

Nikkita P.O.V

I woke up and saw that everyone was in a dark room and awake. I heard a door creak and saw a guy walk in. He suddenly grabbed me, Kiko, and Sora up, that is when I realized that I was shackled as well as everyone else. I saw that he didn`t grab Riku and asked why, he said that Riku didn`t need it. I saw Riku stand up and say "I will sacrifice myself for all these girls, and I will do anything you want, without struggle" He grinned at her stupidly than threw us down and grabbed her by her hair and kissed her hungrily. I saw Jonathan and Renshu tense up and glare at him, he saw this and smirked. I felt my blood boil.

Renshu and Jonathan P.O.V

I will kill him! How dare he do that to Riku she is small and fragile and doesn't deserve this! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

Sora P.O.V

What is she thinking, just because she has been raped doesn't mean she has to do this! I feel tears spilling as I see Riku walk into another room with tears in her eyes and a faint smile on her face.

No one's P.O.V

Riku walked into the room and saw many guys there, he was um, how do I put it a shotacon, but there

was also a girl. The girl was about 5`6 and looked 16 years old. She was wearing a fit tank top, some

shorts, and sneakers. Because everything she was wearing was fitted it showed off her gorgeous curves,

she had long, wavy hair that reached her butt, and she had beautiful Hazel nut eyes. She had a cheerful

expression on, and she was chatting her mouth off to the Shotacon, who was about 5`6 and looked like a

8 yr. old. He had a New York Knicks baseball cap, but underneath was black spiky hair. He was wearing a

black, short-sleeved, V-neck shirt with denim shorts, for his feet, he had on white Chuck Taylor

Converses. It was a little cold so he can had on a white hoodie over his clothes, he had white

skin, a well-built figure, and the hottest blue eyes known to men. When Riku walked in she

almost chocked, it smelled horrible in there, she whipped her tears and stood in front of the

group, everyone but the girl and shotacon looked at her and smirked, the other 2 had a look of

resentment but tried to hide it, Riku could tell because she had to glaze over her emotions to

well. She smiled wearily at them and they shot her a confused look than shifted uncomfortably.

Before Riku could utter a single sound, the men took her and tied her up (Tied up like and S&M

person would be tied up) She grimaced as the rope dug into her flesh. The men started saying

things like "ready my precious?", 'Who wants to go first?" and "Ready, Riku-Koi?" she was

disgusted, who did they think they were? Calling her Riku-Koi and seeing who is going first?

Suddenly a big buff dude came forward and started to strip. He crouched down to Riku (he still

has his underwear on) and- BAM! The door slammed open and there stood…..

Sora P.O.V

They took Riku what are they going to do?! Riku! I can`t let her take one for the team! It`s

wrong and-and "Hey Sora?" I heard a tiny voice ask, I turn to Nikkita and see she has a key in

her dainty hands and that she was giving it to….. ME! I quickly unlocked myself to see Renshu

and Jonathan do the same, we all nodded at each other and kicked the door open to find a group

of guys, one girl….. and a shotacon… who was blushing… at me. WTH!? Oh

well, I walked past them all grabbed the half-naked Riku and walked out. But then all the other

people registered from the shock and charged me. Renshu took out about 5 guys in a split

second, same with Jonathan, huh, go figures? When I wasn`t paying attention someone

snatched Riku from me and threw her down, her head was bleeding and, and, and….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I let out a cry of anger and took

them all out in one quick sweep of the sword t-that Riku gave me. I looked at her motionless

body and sobbed, what have I done? What can I do?

30. Mins. Later (Still Sora P.O.V)

Everyone rushed in to see Riku, Fate and Takuya, because they are REALLY smart tried to do

what they could with what we had, and somehow they managed to heal Riku a little bit, and she

should be awake soon. I turned to the little Shotacon and the Girl and started yelling quietly "this

is all your fault! I know you people didn`t want her to get hurt, why did you not do anything!

You Shotacon! You may be cute but I know that you are strong and you! Girl I know you aren`t

always a complete DITZ you are leading us to believe!" The shotacon eyes flashed angry and

he yelled " I am NOT a shotacon or a Lolicon! My name is Josh and I hate that!" He calmed

down then the girl said cheerfully "my name is Claire Hinata!" it would be great if you could call

me so! Also I guess I didn`t do anything because I was kind of scared" Man this girl is honest!

Suddenly I heard a gasp and turned to see Riku wide awake and sitting up. Suddenly she stood

up and said with so much excitidness I almost chocked "OMG! XD Where am I? I Know!

Because that guy" she pointed at Takuya " is Naruto, that means I am in that Naruto manga,

and I am obviously Hinata because Hinata is awesome! XD" She squealed and labeled us like

this:

Me: Hanabi Hyuuga (Hinata Little Sister)

Takuya: Naruto Uzumaki

Renshu: Shino Aburame

Nikkita: Rin

Fate: Obito Uchiha

Carver: Shikamaru Nara

Jonathan: Kiba Inuzuka

Kiko: Tenten

Claire: Anko Mitarashi

Josh: Konohamaru Sarutobi

Herself: Hinata Hyuuga

I was like WTF!? Then I heard Carver ask quietly " do you know where you are, what`s going on, and who we are?" She looked at us and went "I thought you were who I said you were, you are aren't you?" That`s when I realized that, she lost her memory.

**WHAT!? I know, I am so mean to my character! First she has a suck past, than she loses Sora for a certain amount of time, then she locks herself up, now she has lost her memory? I hope you like it! XD I will update soon! :D**


	13. Introducing Lyvia and Silvia! pt1

**Hi! XD Sorry for not updating for a while, I was stuck for a little but a friend of mine *****cough, RagingFireFox, cough**** * helped me out, so I am updating now! XD Anyways, I want everyone toooo know, that while writing this, I was listening to **** Shiki No Uta**** from the anime series I have been watching recently called **** Samurai Champloo**** you might of heard of it, IF not than please listen to it because it is one of my favorite songs, along with ALL the ShinEE songs, and Skriollex songs, if you heard them you are AWESOME! XD if not, than join the dark side and listen to these songs! Muahahahahahaahahaahahahahah ah! XD**

Riku P.O.V (She is FULLY dressed now)

I woke up from a really painful sleep, to find myself in the Naruto manga and anime! XD I was sooooooo happy, until Naruto (Takuya) told me what was happening and where I was, he also told me my name and where I was from. I also found out that I had a crush on Shino (Renshu) and Kiba (Jonathan) but I feel like he was leaving something out…

Takuya P.O.V (Like his first time!)

I told Riku everything except about her family, all I told was that they all had turned into zombies, but I lied and told her that she lived a great, happy childhood. I told her nothing of how she had to kill her sister or how her father hurt her. But I wonder… wills our Riku change now that I have told her all that?

Sora P.O.V

I listened intently as Takuya explained everything to her, by the end I was nearly bursting with sadness and grief (different right?) I couldn't hold it in anymore and jumped onto Riku and hugged her tightly with my shaking hands and shouted "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! DON'T LEAVE LIKE HOW MOM AND DAD DID RIKU-ONEE-CHAN!"

No ones P.O.V

Everyone watched with despair as Sora clung to Riku, wishing that their Riku-Chan would come back. But what no one but Nikkita, Fate, and Kiko realized was that when Sora called Riku "Onee-chan" it struck a cord in her, and recognition shone in her eyes, right before she passed out, because everything she ever saw or did, all rushed back to her, in a simple second.

3 Hr. Later, Nikkita P.O.V

I know that Riku has remembered everything, I glanced at Kiko and Fate and nodded at them. They nodded in return which tells me that they know too. I am happy Riku has her memories back. But I am worried….. how much can our china doll withstand?

Riku P.O.V

I woke up and gasped as I saw everyone with sad looks on their face as if someone had died, I mentally frown when I realized they think I don't remember anything. I stand up slowly and walk up to the shotacon and girl slowly as everyone's eyes fall towards me I smile gently and put my hand out with a simple "would you like to be a part of my group?" The girl smiled brightly and held her hand out, while I was expecting a handshake I realized that she had pulled me into a hug instead, I giggled lightly and hugged her back. I looked at the Shotacon and smiled warmly, waiting for his answer, he held his hand out and with a quick glance to Sora shakes Riku's hand. This was it. Their group had just multiplied by a little, and they were all ready to face the world together.

Josh P.O.V (Shotacon)

Everyone was chatting carelessly, healing any wounds that needed it, checked their weapons and exchanged some new ones, they all had made a plan just before to go a weapons shop, seeing as they would need it with new members. Suddenly there was a crash downstairs (it was a 2 story house they were in) and we all got ready to fight whatever was down there. Everything was deathly still and quiet, all I could hear was steady breathing, and the soft padding of someone or something coming up the stairs. The door slowly crept open as….

Jake jumped on me knocking me to the ground, I laughed lightly and blushed when I felt Sora come out of nowhere and started to pet Jake, when suddenly Jake jumped on her instead and she giggled wildly! I smiled like an idiot and gently petted Jake, when he suddenly got off and looked at everyone. Riku was the first to recover from the shock and said "who is this" while she scratched behind Jake`s ear's. I smiled softly at the love she was showing Jake and replied with a simple "this is Jake, my best friend." And it was true the male, American-bred Border Collie was very handsome and looked very healthy. Jake slowly but surely went up to see Kira-Chan, Echo, (the foxes)Riu, Yue, Kimi, Shitsuke (the birdies) and the little kitty-cat. Kitty was scared at first, but they all surprisingly ended up half asleep in a matter of 10 minutes. But without a single word to anyone Riku quickly grabbed Josh and escaped the room for a second…..

**CLIFF HANGER! XD well everyone review, also I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews, it can even be the same person reviewing as long as I get 5, also LISTENS TO THE SONGS! XD I worked kind of hard on this and I kept getting stick. But anyways I might even update tomorrow IF I get up to 5 reviews, sooooo REVIEW! XD**


	14. Extra Chapter for a little hint!

**GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! : I AM SSOOOOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T UPDATE! I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOW! ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE IS ALRIGHT WITH ME KILLING OFF THEIR CHARACTER, I KNOW THERE IS A LOT OF PEOPLE AND SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN TALKING TO ME ABOUT IT SO…. PM ME OR SOMETHING ABOUT IT! XD ON WITH THE STORY!**

Riku POV

I pulled Josh to the side to talk to him about something. I talked to him in a hushed tone and said "hey…. I know you like Sora, so please tell me now, so I can talk to you about it!" I saw him turn at least 50 shades of red and started blubbering like an idiot " I-I, ummmmmmm, s-she, geeeehhhhh, YES!" I

giggled softly and said trying to sound playful yet serious " well, just don't hurt her, I am sure she thinks you're kind of cute, so word of advice?" I paused then said slowly "tell her directly, she is very blunt and won't understand ANY hints, I am serious." I smiled and he started stuttering and walked away.

Only to walk into a brick wall. I walked back slowly with a a red face from both hitting it, and being so clumsy. I sweat dropped as I felt that wall circle his arms around my body from the back and hug me whilst stuttering (again) "I-I am sooooooooo sorry Riku!, Are you hurt!? Do you have brain damage?! DID YOU LOSE YOUR MEMORY!" I giggled softly and turned around to face Renshu, only to accidently kiss him!

I blushed really hard and he did to, we both quickly ran to opposite end of the room and sighed in relief when we realized no one saw us. I smiled while blushing and grabbed his hand as we ran back to room with our new group.

Couple Hrs. Later

None POV

Everyone was sitting around joking and laughing when suddenly someone said (wonder who?) "I FOUND THE BOOZE! :D 3 " Everyone took a little bit, but there were those daring ones who once again decided to play truth or dare.

Riku started first "Hey Josh? I dare you too kiss Sora~" She said with a slur

She suddenly started to roll on the ground laughing as if someone had been tickling her.

Josh blushed madly, while Sora smiled seductively (yes they let her drink, come on, it's the end of the world!) She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on him, lucky for him, Renshu grabbed Sora off him before she tried anything else.

Josh was mad at Riku for giving him such a dare, so he decided to dare her "Hey Riku? I dare YOU to say the most embarrassing thing for you in the world." He said with a smirk.

Riku thought for a moment then said in a slur " I *hiccup* like Renshu AND Jonathan' Riku was drunk so she wasn`t going to remember this, but both Renshu and Jonathan were aware what was happening when she grabbed them one by one and planted a sloppy kiss on both blushed a bright red, She smiled happily and said slowly " will you both be my boyfriends?" they both shook their head vigorously, not even caring that they had to share, only for her to fall back to sleep in a split second, leaving the two hopeless boys to wonder if she will remember?

In Riku`s Dreamland

as Riku walked through a dark and mysterious alley, she was suddenly snatched by a crowd of zombies! She fights them off, but to no avvail, just when she is about to get eaten alive. Jonathan and Renshu pop up and fight them all off, they lad her away each holding one hand, Renshu on her right, and Jonathan on her left.

They led her to a wonderfull land, where Sora and Josh were both eating and holding hands happily, Carver and Fate were reading away happily, but in the corner of her eye, she could see a beautiful girl talking loudly with Carver, all she could hear from her distance was " WORSHIP THE BOXES!"

She sighed happily and continued down the path with her two lover boys (lol) next she saw Takuya having a tea ceremony type thing with Claire, Nikkita, and another mystery girl who had her back faced towards Riku, but you could tell that he was interested in her as he kept looking her way.

Finally she was led to hr destination, which was (somehow) the beach with the setting sun. She looked at JOnathan, then at Renshu and smiled happily as each kissed their side of her cheek.

THen she woke up.

Why was she doing that with Renshu and Jonathan?! Is her dream of the future?! And who are these mystery girls?!

**Sorry its so short, I only had 15 minutes to think it up! GOMEN NASAI! XD WELL SAYOONARA! XD**


End file.
